I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to picks for playing string instruments, and more particularly, to guitar picks which are carried on the finger by a band.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Picks or plectra have long been used to play stringed instruments, such as the guitar. Conventionally these picks are somewhat flat, triangular pieces of a resiliently rigid material, such as plastic or metal. Some styles of picks are held between the thumb and one or more fingers of the player. These are drawn transversely across the string to evoke the desired sound. However, holding a pick in this manner is subject to some drawbacks. For example, if the pick is held too loosely during play, it can be dropped and easily lost, resulting in substantial inconvenience. On the other hand, holding the pick too tightly often reduces the level of flexibility in the hand and wrist, thereby interfering with the play of the instrument.
In order to overcome these and other drawbacks, many picks have been devised which incorporate means for holding the pick on the player's thumb or finger during play. For example, some picks have a ring or band attached to their top end, which is adapted for insertion of the thumb or finger of the player. These picks are thereby retained on the hand of the player, and dropping or losing them during play is prevented. Other finger-engaging means for retaining picks on the hand are known as well.
One problem with some known picks having finger-engaging means is that they engage the hand too firmly. This prevents moving the pick out of the way of the player's hand when such is desired. This may be desired when the player chooses one of several playing styles, for example, when a player wishes to quickly change from strumming to finger-picking styles, or vice versa. The pick, if left in the position for strumming, will interfere with the hand during the finger-picking style of play. Removal of the pick from the thumb or fingers, or its replacement on the hand, is time consuming during play and obviates the advantages of a pick attached to the hand.